dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komnata Ducha i Czasu
Komnata Ducha i Czasu (jap. 精神と時の部屋 [Seishin to Toki no Heya], pl. ?) – znajdująca się w Boskim Pałacu ogromna sala treningowa stanowiąca inny wymiar czasu i przestrzeni. W jej wnętrzu umieszczone jest małe pomieszczenie z lodówką i łóżkiem, oraz mnóstwem zegarów i wielka biała, nieskończona, otwarta komnata, przeznaczona do treningu. Wyżej wymienione zegary odmierzają czas jaki pozostał wojownikowi do dopełnienia treningu, bowiem w sali nie można było przebywać dłużej niż 48 godzin w ciągu jednego treningu, gdyż po upływie tego czasu drzwi znikały i zostało się uwięzionym w innym wymiarze. Komnata ta posiada dwie niezwykłe właściwości - pierwszą, wyżej wymienioną czyli nieskończoną powierzchnię znajdującą się w innym wymiarze i drugą, to jest zjawisko spowolnienia czasu. Doba na Ziemi to cały rok ziemskiego czasu wewnątrz komnaty. Wojownicy Z bardzo często korzystali z tego pomieszczenia, między innymi trenowali tu przed Cell Game czy ścierali się z Majin Bū - przy tym drugim, Piccolo trwale uszkodził drzwi do sali co wydawałoby się, że uniemożliwiło dalsze z niej korzystanie. W Dragon Ball Super komnata pojawia się ponownie i korzystają z niej bohaterowie. Prawdopodobnie została odtworzona. Wydaje się także, że zniesiono jej limity czasowe. Później Gokū ćwiczy tam z Ūbem, przy okazji niszcząc cały pałac. Czas Gdy Trunks i Vegeta korzystali z Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, u nich minął rok a na Ziemi ledwie 24 godziny. Więc: *1 minuta czasu ziemskiego to - 6 godzin w komnacie. *4 minuty czasu ziemskiego to - 1 dzień w komnacie. *30 minut czasu ziemskiego - ok. 7/8 dni w komnacie. *1 godzina czasu ziemskiego - ok. 15 dni w komnacie. *2 godziny czasu ziemskiego - 1 miesiąc w komnacie . *2 i pół godziny czasu ziemskiego - 1 miesiąc i ok. 7/8 dni w komnacie. *3 godziny czasu ziemskiego - 1 miesiąc i ok. 15 dni w komnacie. *6 godzin czasu ziemskiego - 3 miesiące w komnacie. *12 godzin czasu ziemskiego - 6 miesięcy w komnacie. *20 godzin czasu ziemskiego - 10 miesięcy w komnacie. *24 godziny czasu ziemskiego - 12 miesięcy (1 rok) w komnacie. *48 godzin czasu ziemskiego - 24 miesiące (2 lata) w komnacie. Kolejne treningi odbyte wewnątrz Komnaty Ducha i Czasu: * Podczas sagi Daimaō Juniora, Gokū na dwie ziemskie godziny czyli miesiąc czasu salowego wszedł doń i trenował w celu wygrania Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 i uratowania świata przed Piccolo. * W sadze Cell Game trenowali w niej Vegeta i jego syn Trunks z przyszłości, aby przygotować się do walk w Cell Game, ćwiczyli tam przez 12 miesięcy. * Również podczas sagi Cell Game Gokū i Gohan ćwiczyli tu swoje techniki i ataki w celu pokonania Cella, spędzili we wnętrzu 10 miesięcy. * Także Piccolo podczas sagi Cell Game trenował samodzielnie w tej sali, przebywając w innym wymiarze cały rok. * Po raz kolejny w wyżej wymienionej sadze trenował Vegeta, tym razem bez towarzystwa syna. * Trunks z przyszłości także sam i już po raz drugi w tej sadze ćwiczył swoje umiejętności. * W sadze fuzji Trunks i Goten trenowali godzinę czyli 15 dni wewnątrz sali do starcia z Majin Bū, po upływie tego czasu dołączyli do nich Piccolo i Majin Bū - rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy Gotenksem a Bū. * W Sadze Trunksa z przyszłości Vegeta trenuje by stawić czoła Blackowi i Zamasu z przyszłości. * 5 lat po 28 Światowym Turnieju Sztuk Walki, Gokū ćwiczy tam z Ūbem. Ich ciosy ostatecznie niszczą komnatę i otwierając przejście między światami. Ciekawostki *Według słów wypowiedzianych w Dragon Ball Z w sali mogą przybywać wyłącznie dwie osoby, natomiast podczas sagi fuzji, we wnętrzu byli aż czterej wojownicy. Oraz Vegeta, Trunks i Piccolo byli sami. *Podobno jedyną drogą do ziemskiego wymiaru są drzwi sali, lecz Majin Bū i Gotenks SSJ3 krzykiem wytworzyli portal czasoprzestrzenny. *Pomimo tego, że w Dragon Ball Z została zniszczona, to pojawia się znowu w Dragon Ball Super. Potem jest używana przez Gokū i Ūba w Dragon Ball GT. Być może Dende odtworzył komnatę. Galeria Sufit w korytarzu.jpg|Sufit w małym pokoju przy wejściu Łóżko.jpg|Łóżko Jedzenie (1).jpg|Jedzenie (1) Jedzenie (2).jpg|Jedzenie (2) Gohan koncetruje enegię.jpg|Gohan koncertuje energię Goku kontra Gohan na treningu.jpg|Gokū kontra Gohan na treningu Goten i Trunks obmyślają strategię.jpg|Goten i Trunks obmyślają strategię Bu kontra Goten i Trunks.jpg|Bū kontra Goten i Trunks Majin Bu ziewa.jpg|Majin Bū ziewa Po zniszczeniu drzwi przez Piccolo (1).jpg|Po zniszczeniu drzwi przez Piccolo (1) Po zniszczeniu drzwi przez Piccolo (2).jpg|Po zniszczeniu drzwi przez Piccolo (2) Kategoria:Przedmioty i obiekty Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca DBZ